Broken Eternity
by Azraelya
Summary: Trunks meets Usagi upon travelling to the past to warn Goku and the others of the androids. However, he knows Usagi from his future and is in love with her....despite the fact that she has no clue who he is. (Chapter 3 up!)
1. Future Mishaps

Woo! I'm back everyone!! For how long is undetermined.. I *still* don't have a computer of my own (No computer usage=no ability to type up fanfics _) It's been foreva, and instead of being smart and finishing up some other stories, I'm being a baka and writing a completely new one. Go figure. -_-; Anywho, I hope you enjoy it. Just a small inspired idea that's sprouting into something completely different from my primary intent. Review if you wish, hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept the made up Manga in the story =o  
  
Koishi/Koibito--affectionate names..'My love, sweetheart..' something to that degree.  
  
Koneko-chan--Haruka's nickname for Usagi(means kitten)  
  
Yamette--Stop  
  
Minna-chan--Everyone  
  
Tasukete--help/save me  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
F o r e v e r L o v e  
  
"Oh, Usagi," he murmured brokenly, staring at her unmoving body. Trunks kissed her cold forehead, brushing away the dirty, blood-stained strands of the once golden blonde hair. "My sweet, sweet Usa-chan.. First Gohan-san, and now you? Why, koishi?" Trunks thought he had shed his last tear long ago, but apparently this was not so. Twin dams flooded from his soft blue eyes, dripping onto her cheeks.  
  
An idea froze Trunks with a dim hope. His mother had almost completed the time machine. Maybe...just maybe he could save her from this fate in another life and be with her again. "Koibito, I *will* see you again soon.. And I swear on yours and Gohan's grave, I will avenge your death." Trunks picked up the lifeless girl, her long blonde hair cascading limply. He flew her to the place where he buried Gohan, the same place that held a symbolic monument to all the other Z Senshi who had fallen in the battle against the androids.  
  
"I'll get you back, my love... I swear it.. And I'll never, ever let you go."  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi sniffed back tears as she flipped the page over. "Why...How could this happen?" She idely wiped away some tears that had fallen. Rei walked to the steps of the temple, concern etching her features. "Usagi-chan...what is it? Did something happen with Mamoru?" Usagi shook her head numbly.  
  
"No, Rei-chan.. It's just.." Usagi began to bawl. "How could Miko-chan leave Ai-kun for that loser Setsuko!?" Usagi held up the manga she was reading, sobbing loudly. Rei fell over, before standing and grabbing the comic from Usagi. She then proceeded to roll up the comic and beat the blond with the manga as if swatting a fly, which led to a chase around the outside of the temple. The other girl's laughed merrily, the scene displayed before them quite amusing.  
  
All of the Senshi were there, the Inner Senshi as well as Outer Senshi, gathered for a social get-together. Mamoru had promised Motoki he'd spend some time with him today, so was unable to make it. (A.N. No, this isn't some cheesy cliche fic where he's cheating on Usa..). Once the two friends had settled down, everyone began to converse regarding random matters, from the latest manga addition to the horrible fashion sense these days.  
  
"So, Koneko-chan, how about you come to a race tournament with me this weekend?" Haruka said with a smile. "Michi here has some concert matters which apparently don't include me," the sandy blond haired woman said with a mock sigh. Usagi giggled lightly when Michiru playfully hit her lover's shoulder before nodding happily. "Sure Haruka-san," she said cheerily.  
  
Haruka grinned. "Okay, it's a date. Careful, Michi..Usagi might try and steal me away from you." Michiru laughed softly. "Oh, I don't think *anyone* can put up with you for too long, Haruka." Minako and Ami made tutoring plans, for Minako desparately needed a raise in her grades from their terrible plunge. Hotaru and Setsuna conversed quietely, while Makoto and Rei discussed a kendo tournament.  
  
A rumbling noise disrupted the group, and they looked upward. The hazy blue sky, scatteringly adorned with lush white clouds began to swirl and turn a cotton pink. A blinding beam of light flashed down in front of them, causing them all to look away. Once their visions were cleared of the brightness, they looked in amazement to see a familiar person standing there.  
  
"Chibi Usa!" They all said happily. The pink-haired girl failed to smile, however. She stepped forward very solemnly, approaching only Usagi. "Usagi-san," she said, the formal, quiet tone surprising them all beyond belief. "There's some things you need to do.. Puu sent me here, so did Mama and Papa." Chibi Usa removed the Time Key necklace from her neck, clutching it with her trembling hands. "Usagi, you have to go."  
  
Usagi looked at the girl in puzzlement. "What on earth are you talking about Chibi Usa-chan? And what's the matter?" Her tone became that of concern as tears began spilling down her future daughter's cheeks. The other Senshi began to step foreward, but Chibi Usa's voice stopped them. "Yamette! Don't make this any harder or I won't be able to do it.. I told Puu I couldn't do it.." Chibi Usa kept talking quickly as to not be interrupted. "You have to go, Usagi. He needs you. He'll be good for you. You have to help them, anyway..." ChibiUsa stopped her words and rushed forward, embracing Usagi for dear life. Pulling away before Usagi even had a chance to respond to the hug, Chibi Usa cast the key in the sky, saying the proper words to open the portal. Shoving Usagi foreward, the blonde teen began floating upward.   
  
"Usagi!!"  
  
All of the senshi rushed foreward to grab the blond, but it was too late. Usagi cried out. "Minna, tasukete!"   
  
Her voice became a drifting memory with the wind as she dissappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Ohh strange! I have so many ideas for this fic, but how it will actually turn out I have no idea. I know things are hazy, but they'll get cleared up as the story goes along ~.^I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda boring, I needed to clear up how Usagi gets where she does without it being some "Usagi is sucked into another dimension" kind of thing.. I wanted it to try and make a little sense and have some originality. Well, I hope this fic is like nothing you've ever seen before, and I hope you enjoy it. It's gonna be a Trunks/Usagi fic, just as a reminder/warning. Reviews are most definitely welcomed, but have no issue with when the next chapter will be posted. I'll post the next chaper whenever I get it typed ^.^; Later minna-sama!! 


	2. Confused Encounters

Wee! Next chapter out! Review if you can take the time to do so =) And thank you all who have already done so! Oh, just a view things to clear up.. you'll figure it out regardless as to where Usagi is, but jus to clear things up before you read, it's right before Trunks comes and kills Frieza and King Cold when he arrives for the first time in the series. I didn't go in depth with certain things, and I apologize. I didn't mostly because if you've seen the series, me explaining how Trunks kills the two is redundant and pointless, for it's not any different in the story. Now that I'm done babbling, I hope you enjoy this enstallment ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
  
..Confused Encounters..  
  
Usagi screamed as she felt herself plummeting toward the ground, wherever it is she was. A strong pair of arms caught her, and a hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her screams. "Shut up you fool!" a voice hissed. "Do you want to get us all discovered and killed!?"  
  
Usagi looked around and realized she was still in the air, but along with several other people. They were...flying? Floating? Usagi bit back another scream, which would have been impossible regardless because of the man holding her. "W-where am I?" she whispered. A very short bald man spoke in a quiet, trembling voice. "I can't b-believe Frieza is back.." Usagi looked at him, and then peered at where the group was all looking. A hideous creature which resembled a cyborg was in the distance, along with a taller, larger creature slightly similar to it.   
  
Usagi didn't think it was wise to ask many questions at the moment, being as they were fairly high above the ground and could get dropped at any moment by the man with gravity-defying hair holding her.   
  
But that was when it happened... When that one moment occurred that would impact all their lives.. Usagi, especially.   
  
He appeared out of nowhere in a space capsule, wearing baggy black pants, a black tanktop, and a purple coat with the Capsule Corp. insignia on it. A large, gleaming sword was sheathed, but not for long. He killed the two creatures effortlessly, the creatures that made the supposed strongest fighters on Earth tremble with fear.  
  
After this strange newcomer killed the two monsters, he motioned for the group to come over. The group flew over to him to the ground in curiosity and awe. Vegeta roughly set Usagi down, and she scampered to the back of the group, trying to go unnoticed. The newcomer told of Goku's coming arrival, but was distracted to see who it was that Vegeta had been holding... That long, blond hair.. His mind must be playing tricks on him. He walked around the group until he stook behind the blond, his eyes not believing, refusing to hope this much.  
  
"U...sa...gi?" he whispered, barely above a breath. Usagi didn't hear him, but the keen ears of the others did. "Usagi? Is that her name?" Usagi spun around to face Vegeta.  
  
"Nani!? How did you know my name? And where on Earth am I? Ohh I'm going to KILL that Chibi Usa when I see her again!" Usagi sighed. "What do I dooo?" she moaned. Trunks grasped her hand and pulled her so that she faced him. Usagi looked at him with a puzzled curiosity.  
  
"U..Usagi-chan?" he murmured, still dazed with the thought that this may be just a dream. Usagi frowned at him. "Ok, so everyone knows my name and I don't even know where I--" Trunks cut her off by pulling her close and kissing her with all he was worth. His mouth crushed against her lips, claiming them with a fierce passion that only a true Saiyajin could muster. His hand pressed against the small of her back, making her impossibly close to him, as his other hand held her waist. Usagi's eyes went bug wide. She'd never, ever been kissed like this before.. Not even by her Mamo-chan! Mamoru and her were so chaste.. this was something she never experienced before, and she was confused with the feelings it stirred in her.  
  
Usagi pulled away, dazed and out of breath. She slapped Trunks hard, something that shocked him painfully. "I don't know who you think you are mister, but only my Mamo-chan can kiss me! You have no right!" She fumed angrily, glaring at the impossibly sexy purple haired beauty. Trunks shook his head, knowing there was so much sorting to do.. And still another important matter at hand.  
  
"Minna-san, come. Goku-san will be here in 4 minutes." Usagi frowned and said, "I'm gonna wander around...try and find my surroundings...hey! Let me go!" Trunks had scooped her up in his arms and took off in the sky, the others following in complete and utter puzzlement.  
  
By the time they reached their destination, Goku's pod was landing. Stepping out, Goku grinned cheekily at them, surprised yet nonetheless thrilled to see all his friends again. "Hey guys! How'd ya know I was gonna be coming?" All of his friends (and Vegeta =p) rushed foreward to greet Goku, telling of how the mysterious stranger killed Frieza and King Cold like it was nothing. Goku seemed very impressed.. especially when Vegeta seethed that he was a Super Saiyajin.  
  
"Ohh there he is...Huh? Who's the pretty girl with him?" he said with a smile to Usagi. Usagi smiled slightly at Goku, getting a very friendly vibe from him. "My name is Usagi, Usagi--"  
  
"Tsukino," Trunks finished for her, smiling at her shocked face. "Usagi-chan, Goku-san, I need to talk to you both..Separately from the group." Goku glanced at the others for a long moment before nodding. "Alright then. Over there," he said, pointing to a clearing a bit away from the group. Trunks nodded and, with Usagi's hesitant agreement, picked up Usagi and flew with Goku over to the clearing.  
  
Once they were settled and landed, Usagi whimpered slightly. "This is awful," she murmured. "I don't know where I am, and worse yet, the new episode of 'Sakura Cayotes' airs today and I have to miss it because of this." Usagi sniffled back tears, trying hard not to bawl. Trunks laughed lightly. God how he had missed her...  
  
Turning to a more serious note, he cleared his throat. "Goku-san, I need to know that I can trust you. Fully. Can you become a Super Saiyajin at will?" Goku nodded briefly. A faint smile crossed Trunks lips. "Alright. Then please do so."  
  
Goku's face turned absolutely serious. "Alright, then." Letting out a small scream, Goku powered up, energy zapping around him like claps of lightning. His hair flickered for a moment, before turning a vibrant gold. Nodding at Trunks, he said, "There."  
  
Trunks continued to smile. "Alright. Now we'll both be Super Saiyajins." Usagi took a few steps back, looking on in baffled puzzlement. She thought Goku certainly looked better as a fellow blond..  
  
But that was nothing compared to Trunks.  
  
The once soft, lavender locks of hair now spiked up in a golden hue of radiance. Usagi's mouth parted slightly as she looked at him in wonder.  
  
"I need to know ifyou're as good as what I've heard." Without further warning, Trunks swiftly unsheathed his sword and darted toward Goku. His sword stopped a millimeter away from the older man. Trunks' eyes were wide. "Why didn't you try to stop it?" he asked.  
  
Goku smirked. "I searched inside of you, and I knew you wouldn't do it," he said simply. Trunks smiled darkly. "Alright. Well, this time I won't stop." Goku nodded curtly and slowly raised his finger. Energy crackled around it forbodingly. Trunks attacked Goku swiftly and expertly in the same manner he killed Frieza. But Goku stopped each and every blow merely with his finger. Bringing the sword down hard one final time, Goku stopped it with ease.  
  
Trunks backed up slightly, a smile spreading across his face. Tossing his sword nonchalantly in the air, he spoke respectfully. "Everything they've said is true. You're everything and even better. Thank you, Goku-san." Tilting slightly, the sword landed perfectly in its holder.   
  
The almost forgotten Usagi's eyes were the size of saucers. What on Earth was this place? Maybe the blond hair thingy was their henshin? But they had a natural strength and power without it. This was all so strange...  
  
The two men "de-henshined", and Trunks spoke. "There is much explaining I have to do." His gaze fell on Usagi. "Much explaining indeed." Usagi nodded in agreement along with Goku. Perhaps some insight would be given now as to the strange occurences that would be happening...  
  
~*~  
  
Wow... If you guys are anywhere near as confused as I am then we're on the right page lol. Hmm.. I know this story still isn't making a lot of sense; my apologies. It'll be confusing (even to me) for a while until I fully sort what's goin' on. Next chapter will help will that, hopefully. Questions to look foreward to being answered:   
  
How does Trunks know Usagi? How is it they were together before? What does Chibi-Usa know about, and why did she send Usagi to the DBZ time? What exactly is the purpose of this story? How many licks *does* it take to reach the center of a tootsie pop? What on earth is the plot in Evangelion, and what does it all mean!? (if you've seen it, you'd understand hehe) And finally, how many bubbles are in a bar of soap? ....sorry... I need more sleep x_x;  
  
I will try and answer (most =p) of those questions in the next few chapters.. Clear some things up. The Sailor Senshi will be back in the later chapters. Hmm.. I dunno where this story is going. In fact, I wrote these first two chapters off the top of my head after only two hours of sleep. See you all later!  
  
Oh, one more thing.. I had Usagi slap Trunks cuz c'mon...You think our sweet little Usa who cried when Seiya-sama kissed her cheek would allow our sexy Trunks-sama to kiss her like that!? Pfft! Our Usa-chan is loyal!...for now. lol. Later minna-sama!!! 


	3. Explantions, Tribulations

Hellooo minna-sama! I'm currently on a Pringles-high (It's so true...once ya pop ya really cant stop .) and feeling very depressed... So I put on my mood music (dreary, depressing song'd playlist), tied back my hair, and started typing this chapter for you all. Hope ya enjoy it, and thanks a trillion for all the reviews! Sorry for the wait!! I tried to make it a little lengthier as compensation....Well, that, and I dunno how to stop rambling once I start with fan fics lol. Well, hope ya enjoy!  
  
Handy-dandy Translations:  
  
Nande kuso!?--what the hell?! (basically, anyway..)  
  
Nani--What  
  
Ehh!?--Huh!?  
  
senshi--soldiers/fighters  
  
Kuso--damn it (an explicit of some sort...)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
...Explanations, Tribulations...  
  
Usagi idely toyed with a stray piece of her golden blonde locks, twirling it around her finger in a cocooning knot, watching it unravel. Trunks smiled gently at her, regarding her with an affection he was hard pressed to mask. "You always do that when you're nervous," he said to her softly. Usagi stopped what she was doing and glared at him. "Oh yeah? And just howww do you know this?" she said, anger suffusing her voice.  
  
Trunks sighed wearily. Oh, the confusions that were sure to ensue!..  
  
"As you already know, I am not from this time. I come from several years down the road in the future time, where nearly everyone standing over there," he gestured over toward the group apart from them, "is dead." Goku's eyes widened. "Nani!? All the Z-senshi are dead in your timeline!?"   
  
Trunks nodded grimly, continuing. "Hai, Goku-san. You...You are dead in the future, as well." He turned his anguished eyes to Usagi. "So are you, Usa-chan," he whispered. Usagi's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "EHH!?? You mean.. I'm in your future...Nande kuso!?" she yelled. Trunks gave a sullen nod, his eyes averted from hers briefly.   
  
"Hai.. And in that future, it is the androids that will come three years from now that carry out these deaths. That is why I originally came, Goku-san," he said, returning his attention to the older Saiyajin. "You do not even get a chance to fight the androids. About a year from now, you will contract a deadly heart virus that there is no cure for in this current time. You will die almost immediately."  
  
Goku's expression of shock became that of anger. "What!? You mean I don't even get a shot at this androids? I have to die of some stupid heart disease! Aww man....This sucks!..." Goku clenched his fists in anger. "Kuso..." Trunks stared at the older man, bewildered. "You mean...after all that I've told you about them, the fact that they are ruthless and killing machines... despite all that, you still wish to fight them? You're not even scared?"  
  
Goku gave the lavender-haired teen a wry smile. "Well, yeah, I will admit I'd be kinda scared of them... But that's part of the challenge. Besides! I can't just die and not even get a chance to save my friends." Goku gave a bitter sigh, shaking his head.  
  
The faintest ghost of a smile shadowed upon Trunks' lips as he pulled a small vile from the inner pocket of his jacket. Thrusting it into Goku's hand, he nodded briefly. "Here, then, I think you will be wanting this." Goku stared at the vile curiously, his head subconsciously tilting to the side, much akin to the antics of a curious child. "Nani?" he murmured, holding the vile up and examining it.  
  
"Although there is no cure to the heart virus in this timeline, amazing advances have occurred in the future. Take that antidote once the virus begins attacking, and you'll be cured as it runs its course." The mirthful light returned to Goku's eyes and he smiled happily. "Woohoo!" he cheered.  
  
Usagi spoke up suddenly, curiosity forbidding her to remain silent any further. "Annou, Trunks-san," she interrupted slowly, "where do I tie in to your future?" Usagi almost wished she had not asked as his gaze fell upon her again. Once again, something deep stirred within her as she saw the unmasked love and sorrow and anguish and desire twist and mingle within his pale blue eyes. "Ah, hai.. That part is next to clear up, apart from other things.."  
  
He briskly ran his hand through his lavender tresses, the smooth rivulets of hair falling in a silken grace around his face when he replaced his hand at his side. "In my future, everyone slowly died, as if death was a spreading plague that none could avoid. Gohan-san was my sensei for a while. Hai, your son, Goku-san. He trained me and fought off the androids. Demo... When I was 13, they killed him too." Bittered anguish laced his voice, but it remained stable. "It was then, firstly, that I became a Super Saiyajin. I continued my training that Gohan-san had taught me. Slowly but surely, just as death spread like a cape, the destruction of where we lived began occurring as well. Homes were broken and dismantled, the streets were sodden with dirt and rubble and debris. The androids had no mercy, for they had no emotions, save their fun and enjoyment.   
  
"I was going around the city one day, trying to find 'some' place that still held every-day commodities, for my mother. It was then I heard a sound...a sound of someone crying." His eyes grew distant, as if he was now reliving this moment, rather than being there with Usagi and Goku. "Despite it being the sound of anguish, it was such a beautiful sound.. the voice behind it, that is. I followed it and found her. A girl, just a few years younger than myself. She was curled up, her long hair dirty and her clothing a mess. She just wept and wept, her knees pressed to her chest, her head buried against them.   
  
"I touched her shoulder gently and she froze. She didn't have to say anything: I knew what she thought. 'Don't be afraid,' I whispered to her. 'I'm not them.' Her head rose, and she looked at me through her teary red, puffy eyes. I could see the anguish in her eyes that so reflected my own. I helped her up, and she started to speak, but her cracking voice disallowed her to. She merely gestured to the prone figures but a few yards away...her dead parents." Trunks' eyes grew increasingly distant.  
  
"She hugged me then, not knowing my name or who I was... Just knowing deep down that we were so much alike. Alone, and despairing. She clung to me as hard as I clung to her, then. And we both cried at that moment. The androids had taken so much from us.. So much... I never thought I'd lose her to."  
  
Usagi's lower lip trembled as she tried hard to bid the tears not to come. "That's so sad," she whispered brokenly. Goku wore a similar expression, his gentle nature getting the best of him. Usagi rose and slowly approached Trunks. She placed her hand on his shoulder gently, trying to offer what comfort she could. "Ne, what was her name?" she asked softly. Trunks regained his focus. Clasping the hand that she has placed upon his shoulder, gently encircling her wrist, an almost rueful smile graced his lips.   
  
(A.N. I was gonna end it here, but for the wait and the inspiration of this sad music I decided to continue ::dance::)  
  
"Usagi," Trunks said quietly.  
  
Usagi tilted her head. "Hai?" she asked. Trunks laughed a little, despite himself. "No... Her name was Usagi." Usagi's eyes widened considerably. She took a step backwards and would have went tumbling to the ground were it not for his hand grasping hers. "You mean...."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Hai. It was you...to a degree. Not quite your future self, because you are the same age now." He moved his hand down slowly, grasping her own and entwining their fingers. He raised his other hand to her cheek, laying his palm flat against her wan skin. "You may not be exactly the Usa-chan I had, but..." His index finger trailed the length of her cheek, tracing the path to her lips. "Your her spitting image...Same hair...same eyes.. same face... " His thumb gently tilted under her chin, his finger pressing against the small hollow beneath her lower lip. Her lips parted slightly under his ministrations. "Same lips..." The last part was murmured as his head inclined to hers. His own lips pressed against hers, lightly this time, barely touching. Usagi's eyes closed as she trembled, all thoughts of rationality fleeing her.   
  
Goku watched this entire exchange with a look of fascination, commingled with awe and mirth. Teenage love... But, ah! This went so much further than those boundaries.. So much pain they had experienced.. Goku's heart dropped like an anvil as he remembered...  
  
It wasn't their love. It wasn't their pain they were conquering..  
  
That wasn't the same Usagi.  
  
Trunks slowly nudged her lips apart with his own, his tongue traveling the length between the parted flesh. Usagi couldn't help the small sigh that escaped.... But a cold shower of rain's realization dropped upon her... She had a boyfriend... Her beloved Mamo-chan.. This was not her love, for it was not her he had fallen in love with. Usagi pulled her head away, shaking it feverently, her golden blonde hair trailing along with the movement,. "Iie... I'm sorry, Trunks-san, demo I can't...." Her words were scarce above a whisper, but they bore the weight of his broken heart upon them, cracking it as her voice cracked with it.  
  
He did not think to find her in this timeline...he only came here to accomplish the task of giving Goku the heart medicine and help with Freiza and King Cold. But.. After he had saw her, standing there alive and real, he had made a silent vow. Just as he had when he cradled her lifeless body in his arms... He vowed once he found her again, he would never let her go.  
  
It may not be "her", but it was her... He would not give up so easily. Trunks nodded curtly, however, drawing away slightly as well. "Usagi-chan," he murmured. "It's too soon to tell what will happen now. I vowed to attempt finding you again after I had accomplished the task I had at hand with Goku. I did not expect for you to be here. I think it is fate, koishi... Fate has blessed me with your presence again, and I vow not to reprieve this second chance. Gomen nasai, demo I cannot let you go."  
  
Goku's heart ached for the teen.. He could not imagine how either of them felt right now. But still, there were many questions left unanswered. "Ne, Usagi-chan, how exactly did you get here anyway?" he asked, making his presence known once more. "Ara, and you too Trunks.. I'm so stupid not to have asked it earlier.. if you are Saiyajin, who are your parents?"  
  
Trunks gestured to Usagi. "I've done enough talking for now, I think." He paused briefly and looked at her thoughtfully. "Ne...what is of your life in your timeline?" he asked. Usagi sighed slightly, beginning her tale of her many happenings and how she arrived here..  
  
WAII! I didn't think I'd get the third chapter written in one day! dances Thank you all oodles for the reviews!! lol. Once again, if you feel the chapters are coming slowwww, it's because I don't have direct, immediate access to the Internet (busy busy!) and can only get the fan fics written as I get a chance to use the computer for leisure purposes. Ok, I decided to make lil replies to the reviews given thus far for Chapter 2, and I'll do that from here onward.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Serenity's Rose--Hehe, I hope your questions get answered as the story goes on.. I tried really hard to make this chapter longer .; I've started typing the next chapter already, so I won't post it till I think it's at a good long-ish length.. lol. Thanks a ton for the review!   
  
Summer Starz--thanks a lot, hope you're happy with how it's turning out =)  
  
Bladed Destiny--Eep, sorry to have kept ya waiting, hope the wait was worth it .;  
  
PadFootCC--Glad you like it   
  
Jay-- Thanks a lot =) And you certainly do have a lot of idea for other fan fics, some pretty interesting ones in fact. I have to try and concentrate on this fic for now though, 'cause I have a horribly tendency of never finishing something I start --; But! Once I complete it, mayhap I will use one of your ideas and start another fanfic (I'd of course give you credit for the idea and such .) We shall see what happens   
  
Talysmin--Yay! Thanks a lot =) And as for the Japanese, I dunno, they seem pretty interchangable for that circumstance, but I'm pretty rusty on my Japanese so I'll take your word for it and give my appreciation for the correct Arigato! ::bows::  
  
Moon-Bunny10--Lol, i agree! hope ya enjoyed this one =)  
  
GemJewel--Ahh sorry for the confusing beginning! I hope things are slowly clearing up..if not they hopefully will as the story drags on, hehe.  
  
Kagura--Thanks a lot! I'm trying really hard to keep it all non-cliched...I can't stand how many there are out there =/ I used to be pretty cliche with my writing so I'm trying hard to break away from my wayward beginnings of fanfic writing .;  
  
Ok, I hope some questions were answered in this chapter. And LOL to Chika, I tried counting before too... I think I got to something like 400...hehe, my attention span fails to be with me for such dire needs as knowing how many licks it takes to gets to the tootsy center! --;  
  
and omg!! I thought I was alone with not knowing wtf Eva was about lol. Yay to u there agian too, and Jay as well hehe .; Thank you all soooo much for the reviews, and I'll try and draft together the next chapter ASAP! I know things are still reeeally sketchy, but bare with me.. It's because I'm typing this free-hand.. as ideas come I type. I have no set direction for this fic. I dun even know what the next chapter is going to be about, so you guys are in for as much as a surprise as I am o Well, till next time!!!  
  
P.S... I didn't tell that Vegeta was Trunks' father because I'm a dumbass and forgot to include writing that part in this chapter LOL. So I added that in at the end with Goku asking and will "reveal" it next chapter, along with the brief and perhaps modified history of Usagi being Sailor Moon, who Chibi Usa is, and how she got there. Well, being as the author note is ending up longer than the chapter, I'm gonna stop typing ::blush:: Later all, and take care!! Review if you so feel inclined . 


End file.
